


We Can Do That

by Greenisthetree



Series: Key to My Soul [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisthetree/pseuds/Greenisthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to ask you a favour,” Okay, that was so not the first time that he’s heard that in his life… not to mention, it was for almost exactly the same reason.  Scott glanced down at the small boy in Allison’s arms; he couldn't have been more than a year old.  “I need you to take him."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>A series of shorts revolving around Scott and Isaac having a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do That

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally wrote this for me. It's like almost 4 am and I haven't edited this very much, so I hope that you'll pardon me for a few grammar mistakes that are bound to be in here. I love Scisaac so much, and with all the crazy in the show right now, I really wanted some domestic fluff to roll around in for a bit. I'll update this occasionally with little one shots surrounding their little family of three.

“I have to ask you a favour,” Okay, that was so not the first time that he’s heard that in his life… not to mention, it was for almost exactly the same reason. Scott glanced down at the small boy in Allison’s arms; he couldn't have been more than a year old. “I need you to take him”. 

“What? Why?” He asked, bemused. He knew that Allison had become a social worker after graduation, but he hadn't expected their first face to face encounter in two years to begin with her gifting him a child. “Please, Scott. You and Isaac are the only people that I can think of. I need time to figure something out for him and he can’t go to just anyone”. 

“What made you think of us?” 

Allison shifted the boy to her other hip and just stared at him incredulously; her eyes said ‘really, Scott?’, but he couldn't help it if he couldn't understand why she would show up with a child and expect him to – the wind shifted. Oh. 

“He’s a werewolf?”

“Yeah,” She said, letting out a breath and hiking the boy up a little again. “Look – do you think that we could come in? I really don’t want to discuss this out here.”

“O-oh, yeah! Of course! Come on in,” Scott quickly stepped aside, ushering them out of the crisp fall air and into his home. It had been about a year since he and Isaac had bought it and it had taken them about two months for them to cover up the scent of the previous family with their own; right now though, the air inside was thickly laced with the distinct smell of baking sweets.

“Were you… baking?” Allison asked with a small smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. “Since when can you do that?”

“I can’t,” he laughed and led them through the foyer into the kitchen. “Isaac can though. He made some banana bread before he went out. He should be back soon... Coffee?”

Allison nodded as she took a seat at the table, the child sitting quietly in her lap. Scott took notice that he hadn’t said anything since they arrived… he wasn’t sure if the boy was old enough to speak yet, but didn’t children usually, like, babble nonsense and stuff? He bent down in front of the boy and gently smiled at him. “And what about you, little man? I think we might have some apple juice in the fridge if that interests you?”

The boy shied away a little and half buried his face in Allison’s jacket, but his quiet mumbled, ‘duce?’ had Scott smiling. He stood up to prepare the drinks and cut into Isaac’s banana bread, before returning to the table with his bounty. “So, are you going to explain what’s going on now? Or should we wait for Isaac to come home first?”

“We should probably wait for Isaac, I guess… his name’s Lucas, by the way.”

“He’s really cute,” Scott replied, smiling as he watched Lucas messily chew the soft bread. They passed the time after that getting caught up on the last two years. Sure, they had exchanged emails a couple times, but nothing really substantial. It had been eight years since he and Allison had stopped dating and six since he had gotten together with Isaac. Although he had no desire to get back together with Allison (he loved Isaac with all of his being), he would always have a soft spot for her; Scott knew that Isaac understood, really understood, but it didn’t stop him from occasionally feeling a little insecure when she came up in conversation and it was for that reason that Scott didn’t go too far out of his way to maintain close communication with her.

It was about an hour into Allison’s visit that Scott heard the distinct click of the latch on the front door and the soft treading of his mate’s footsteps as he made his way up the hall. Isaac opened the kitchen door and curiously stuck his head inside. “Allison? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know – just doing my job,” She replied and gestured to the empty chair beside Scott. “Come here. We’ve been waiting for you”.

“O-kay,” Isaac raised a confused eyebrow in her direction and cautiously slipped into the seat. “Who’s the kid?”

“Well, like I told Scott, that’s what I’m here to talk about,” Allison affectionately smoothed the boy’s hair back, causing him to briefly glance up at her, before returning his attention to the bread. “His name’s Lucas and I’m pretty sure that he was born a werewolf… His parents died last week. We think it was a rival pack, but we’re not really sure. What we are sure is that he has no other relatives or pack able to take him and we can’t really send him off with just any foster family.

“You two were the only ones that I could think of that would be suitable enough to take him in-at least for a little while, until I can find something more permanent.”

Isaac bit his lip and cast a sideways glance at Scott. It was a big decision, though not an entirely unpleasant one. He had always liked children, but had never really had much of an occasion to be around them… really, he had no idea how to act or what to say to them. Experience was definitely not something that he had going for him. Scott stared back at him for a long moment before offering him a quiet smile and reaching for his hand beneath the table.

“Yeah-yeah, okay,” Isaac responded after another minute of soul searching. Scott gently squeezed his hand in reassurance; they would be okay. It wasn’t like they had never wondered out loud about having kids someday, perhaps this was sooner than they had imagined, but sometimes things just work out that way. Even if Isaac wasn’t confident in his child rearing prowess, but he’s seen what not to be from his father and what he’d like to be from Mrs. McCall… not to mention that his mate is like a walking ball of sunshine. Scott was good with kids; he’s seen him assisting the neighbourhood children with their lacrosse skills and he could swear that were he not a werewolf, he would have gotten a cavity.

With Scott, he could do this. 

They could do this.

“We can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they turned out OOC or if the ending is a bit rushed and weird... like I said, it's the wee hours of the morning. I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
